Gone Fishin' Or maybe not
by ebineez01
Summary: Jack goes fishin' and Sam stays behind. What does she get up to?Lighthearted fun. So I hope you enjoy :) Rating upgrade to T just to be safe. Also now starting to get a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N

so I've been enjoying writing these short fun light hearted stories. So here's another one

hope you all enjoy :)

set late season 2 / early season 3

Don't own em

/

Sam walked through the halls of the SGC and sighed. She should have gone with him. She'd run to catch him up, to tell him to wait, that she wanted to come fishing after all. But he'd already gone.

She came to a stop outside a grey steel door that looked just like all the other grey steel doors in the corridor. She twisted the object in her hands, then stopped abruptly when she realised what she was doing. He wouldn't thank her for finding his favourite cap if she ripped it apart before giving it to him.

She knew he wasn't in there, even so she couldn't help but knock on the door and call out his name. Well, not his name exactly, she had a hard time thinking of him as 'Jack' and not 'Sir' or 'Colonel'.

When there was no reply she turned the doorknob. Standing in the doorway Sam took in the interior of his room, dully illuminated by the fluorescent lights in the corridor. She told herself it was just a room, that it was the same as all of the other quarters on the base. As she shut the door behind her, she was enveloped by darkness and knew that wasn't true. The steel door was thick, as were the concrete walls, so it was very dark and very quiet in there now. With two of her senses deprived of input, her others kicked into overdrive. And he was there. She was overwhelmed by his scent and she heard herself groan. _Thank God he's not actually here...that would have been embarrassing!_

She brought the cap she was holding close to her face and the sensation of him being close became even stronger. She dropped it on the end of his bed, well she hoped she did. _It is really bloody dark in here!_

All of a sudden, thinking of his bed, she was so tired. The dark, the quiet and the sense of him enveloping her gave her the almost overwhelming desire to lay down and simply sleep.

She stood motionless, undecided on what to do. She could explain coming in here in the first place, but it didn't take hours to return a cap. But would anyone really notice that she'd walked into the wrong room on the security camera in the hallway?

She reached out a hand to where she though his bed..._his bed_...would be, and when she felt the soft blanket below her fingers she moved towards it. She sat down on the side of the bed and kicked off her boots losing them in the darkness. Then she lay back, her head on his pillow. _His pillow...where his head lays..._

She turned her head and buried her nose in it and that same breathy moan escaped her lips. Pulling his pillow down sideways she laid her head at the top and wrapped her arms around the middle. In moments she was asleep.

"Calm down Colonel," General Hammond warned his 2IC as he sat grumpily in the chair across the desk.

"But General," Jack complained. "You know I had important plans this week."

The General chuckled. "I'm sure all the fish that _aren't_ in your pond in Minnesota will wait a bit longer for you Jack."

Jack huffed. "Was it really necessary to have them run me off the road?"

"You ran the road block Colonel!"

Jack couldn't argue with that. He had his heart set on spending this week at his cabin and he didn't mind admitting he was mightily pissed off that his plans had been thwarted, so he was not about to make it easy for them to drag him back. _Not as pissed as you would have been if Carter had been in the truck with you, _his brain kicked in. _Shut up!_

"So are you going to fill me in on what was so important I have to miss out on not catching fish?"

"It's getting late Jack, I'll call a briefing in the morning."

Jack nodded his approval of the idea.

Hammond gazed at his wayward 2IC and sighed. "Dismissed Colonel."

Jack stood and sketched a loose salute. "Don't you stay up too late now General," he called back over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

The General smiled and shook his head. As he yawned widely he thought he'd take Jacks advice and head home.

Jack walked along the corridor leading to his quarters, his duffel slung easily over one shoulder.

Closing his door behind him he dropped his duffel on the floor, deciding to not even bother turning the light on. He rubbed at his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. All he wanted to do was shrug out of his clothes and fall into a dead sleep for at least the next six hours. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head he realised there was no way he would have made it to his cabin tonight, though he was still a little pissed thinking that by the time they had managed to turn him around and he had driven back he would have been two thirds of the way there. It was a big truck and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd spent the night on the side of the road in it. He kicked his shoes and socks over to join his jacket and shirt back in the direction he'd dropped his duffel. As he flicked open the button of his jeans he moved towards his bed stumbling over his boots on the floor.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. _I could have sworn I left them in the bottom of my locker..._

Kicking them aside he moved forward until his knees made contact with the side of the bed. He lowered his zipper and pushed his jeans down his legs stomping on them to get them all the way off. He reached down and grabbed the top of his covers and pulled them down. Scratch that. _Tried_ to pull them down. _What the hell?!_ He wondered as he tugged harder, his brain not able to process why his covers wouldn't pull down. They were always so cooperative any other time.

Leaning down a little lower he pulled hard and heard a muffled grunt as something large hit the floor on the other side of his bed. _What the _freakin_ hell?!_

He quickly reached down and flicked on his bedside lamp, his highly trained body coiled ready to jump over the bed and subdue whatever it was that was there. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden glare of light however, he decided he could never have been prepared for what he saw.

A bleary eyed Captain Carter staring up at him from the floor on the opposite side of his bed, rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She demanded of her commanding officer in the crankiest voice he thought he'd ever heard her use.

And for just a moment his temper flared. It was _his_ god damned bed in _his_ god damned room! What the hell did she _think_ he was thinking?!

Wait...this _was_ his god damned bed...in _his_ god damned room...what the hell was _she_ thinking?!

He was just about to relay those exact thoughts to her when he actually noticed the look on her face. _God she looks adorable when she's cranky..._

He felt the scowl on his face turn into a smirk as he looked at her. _She may be adorable, but she's also your subordinate officer and you're standing in front of her in your boxers you doofus! _Jacks face sobered and, despite his lack of uniform, or any type of clothing for that matter he became her CO again.

"What the hell are you doing here Carter?" He demanded, trying to look menacing, though finding it hard to believe he was pulling it off in his current state of undress.

She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

_Oh shit!_ He thought as he quickly scanned the interior of the room hoping to high heaven this really _was_ his room and he hadn't stumbled into hers by mistake. He quickly glanced down at his boxers. _Cause that would be just so...so incredibly bad!_

_Nope...Definitely mine,_ he thought with immeasurable relief.

Indignant righteousness restored, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows staring at her waiting for a response.

/

chapter 2 will be up soon :) hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

so I only imagined this being two chapters max but it looks like it might be maybe four or five. Also please don't expect an action packed fic about the subject of the briefing Jack was brought back for - that was only a means of getting him back.

just Sam / Jack fun to be had here :)

/

Sam rubbed gently at the rapidly growing lump on the back of her head and squinted up at her CO, unable to really comprehend what was happening through the sleep induced fog that still clouded her brain.

"Carter?"

"What?!" She snapped, her mood not at all helped by being woken from a dead sleep by being thrown to the floor and banging her head pretty good on the frame of her bed on the way down.

"Captain!" Jack barked.

Sam's ingrained training instantly cleared the fog and she shot to her feet, the absolute horror of the situation she suddenly found herself in dawning on her with full force. It wasn't _her_ bed she had banged her head on...

"Sir!" She replied standing at attention.

"Well?"

"Sir?" She asked, not sure what he wanted.

Jack closed his eyes briefly and let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing here?"

Sam panicked. _What am I doing here? What am I doing here? _Then she actually looked at him for the first time since the lights went on and her brain registered what it was seeing. Her eyebrows went up as her eyes travelled slowly down his body, eyebrows raising even higher when they rested on his boxers. A smirk tugged at one corner of her mouth at the reclining form of a near naked Homer Simpson with the words_** 'Chunky Lurve'**_ emblazoned above him.

Jack realised Carters attention had wandered to places he wasn't altogether comfortable with. "Hey! My eyes are up here Carter!"

"Sorry Sir!" She exclaimed smiling slightly, gesturing with one hand towards him. "Just not what I'd always pictured..." Sam's heart literally felt like it had lodged itself in her throat as she cut herself off. **_Just not what I'd always pictured!?_** Her brain screamed.

Jack took a moment to process what had just spilled out of Carters mouth. _Wait...what!?_

Sam noticed the Colonels brow crease as he began to think about what she had just said. _Saysomethingsaysomethingsaysomething..._

"I'm sorry Sir," she blurted. "I should go."

Jack focused on Carter again. "Stay put Captain."

It took all of Sam's will power not to bolt out the door right that second, but her CO had given her a direct order so she obeyed. _I don't remember there being an exception in the regulations to allow disobeying direct orders given by near naked commanding officers wearing sexy Homer Simpson boxer shorts..._

Sam's eyes moved over the Colonels toned form once again. _But there damn well should be..._

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed before looking at his 2IC again. "Oh for cryin' out loud!" He exclaimed, noticing her eyes weren't exactly where they were supposed to be. _Again_.

Sam could feel the heat rise up her throat at having been actually caught ogling her CO.

Jack grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on tugging the zipper up, leaving the button undone. He turned back to face Carter feeling better about the situation already. "Okay, now all the distractions are gone..." Jack said waving a hand vaguely in front of himself.

_Oh god you can't be serious_...Sam thought, defying _anyone_ to say that Jack O'Neill, barefoot, bare chested..._worn blue jeans just barely hanging off his slim hips...focus Carter!_...was not a distraction!

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" At Carters blank look he shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't supposed to be here Sir," she answered in a small voice.

_Okay, now this could be getting a little creepy,_ Jack thought. "So...what? I go away and you're Goldilocks all of a sudden?"

Sam smiled at that. _Just tell him the truth._ "No Sir." She gestured to his cap on the end of the bed.

He looked over and his face lit up. "Hey...where did you find it?" He asked as he slipped it on his head.

_Well that's not helping,_ Sam thought. "I found it stuffed into the side pocket of my mission pack Sir."

"Huh!"

"I brought it here to return it," she started to explain. "Then the door closed behind me..."

"Yeah gotta get that fixed," he said interrupting.

"I'm sorry Sir," she continued. "But then it was just so dark and quiet and I've been working really late and..."

He could see the miserable look on her face and now Jack just felt like an ass. He'd been pissed off at having been brought back to the base and he'd taken out on his 2IC. Carter was just trying to do him a favour and she did work way too hard, it's no wonder she finally crashed. It just happened to be on his bed. And it was true, he should've been five hundred miles away right now.

He started moving towards her.

_Oh god! What's he doing? Don't come closer! _Sam's brain started to panic once again. She was actually starting to find it difficult to even breath right.

Jack came to a stop about a foot away from Sam and placed a hand on her arm. "Hey, it's okay," he said gently. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was being a jerk."

Sam didn't quite register his words at first. All she could think about was his proximity and how much he still wasn't wearing! And the fact that _he's touching me! He's half naked and he's touching me! Wait...he __what!? He was being a what?_ "Sir?"

"For cryin' out loud Carter, don't make me say it again!"

She managed a small smile, the panic abating slightly when he removed his hand and took a step back. "Sorry Sir."

"Now go! So I can get some sleep. In _my_ bed."

Her smile widened. "Yes Sir."

As she reached for the door Jack called her name.

"And Carter..."

She turned back to him and was struck once again by how..._beautiful_...he was.

"Thanks."

She frowned.

"For this," he explained, smiling widely as he pulled the cap from his head.

She nodded and smiled back. "Good night Sir."

Seeing the unguarded look on her face Jack had the sudden, nearly overwhelming urge to reach for her, to pull her to him, as an image of his lips on hers assaulted his mind. He shook his head slightly to clear it before he finally responded with a softly spoken "Night Carter."

As Sam exited the Colonels room she nearly ran straight into Sergeant Siler. Her eyes slid back to the Colonels slowly closing door. "Sergeant," she said somewhat nervously.

"Ma'am," Siler greeted in return.

"Ah, about this..." She said gesturing towards the now closed door.

Siler shook his head. "No need to explain ma'am."

"It's not what it looks like."

Silers gaze softened. "I would _never_ think that it would be ma'am," he said sincerely. "You have a good night."

"You too Sergeant." Sam stared after him, thinking that her brilliant technical sergeant was also one brilliant human being.

_And your commanding officer is one damn sexy one..._

_/_

so I hoped you enjoyed Sam's explaining. I didn't think Sam would have had it in her to lie to Jacks face and besides returning his favourite cap was a completely selfless and understandable thing to do :D

i was going to end it here, but decided it would be interesting to see how they handled this the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam found out about the briefing that had brought Colonel O'Neill back from his trip that morning when an airman approached her in the mess hall.

"Sorry for the late notice ma'am," the young airman said apologetically. "I looked for you last night but couldn't find you."

Sam hoped her blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt. "That's okay," she replied. "Thanks."

He saluted and walked away just as Daniel and Teal'c arrived at her table.

"What happened to you last night?" Daniel asked as he sat down.

"I went to bed early," she told him. _Not really a lie._

Daniel looked up from his tray. "I knocked on your door."

"I was dead to the world. What did you want anyway?" Sam asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you knew what this briefing was about this morning."

Sam shook her head as she swallowed her cereal. "I only just found out about it."

"Well I guess it can't be that earth shattering if Jack isn't here for it," Daniel reasoned as he shook salt over his hash browns.

"He got back late last night," Sam replied before she could stop herself.

Daniel looked back to her again a question on his face.

"I passed him in the hallway this morning..." _Now that one was a lie._

"Oh," Daniel replied his brow creasing. "Well that changes everything if it was important enough to bring Jack back from a fishing trip."

They didn't see the Colonel at breakfast for which Sam was thankful. She wasn't looking forward to their next meeting, though she knew it was only putting off the inevitable. Their briefing was only thirty minutes away after all.

She heard his heavy boots on the steps before she saw him, but knowing he was about to appear still didn't make it any easier. _How am I supposed to look at him after what happened last night?_

Jack arrived at the top of the steps and looked around the briefing room. He could see the General on his phone in his office, Teal'c was seated at the table his hands crossed in front of him, Danny was late as usual, and Carter...

He smiled. Carter was at the coffee pot across the room looking for all the world like she was trying to avoid him. _Well this won't do,_ he thought as he crossed the room towards her, nodding to Teal'c as he passed.

"Carter," he said as he stopped beside her.

Sam nearly dropped her coffee cup when he spoke not hearing him approach. _Damn special forces training..._

"Good morning Sir," she replied without looking at him.

Jack sighed loudly._ "Carter..."_

Sam turned to look at him and could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. The image of him in his Homer boxers from the night before came into her mind and without realising it her eyes flicked downwards. When she heard his low chuckle she quickly refocused her attention on his face.

Jack leaned close to her. "Don't worry Captain," he murmured. "I'm not a walking advertisement for **_'Chunky Lurve'_** today."

Sam stared at him. "No Sir," she replied. "Chunky is one word I definitely have never associated with you."

Jack's smiled. "Why thank you Carter..."

"And boy was I right on that one," she continued quickly cutting him off, seemingly focusing on something just beyond his shoulder.

_Was that a snort?_ He wondered as he looked at her.

"Not even all of my daydreams combined could live up to the real thing. And Holy Hannah have there been more than a few of those over the last few years!"

Sam finally focused her attention back on the Colonel. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

Jack cleared his throat and looked at his boots.

Sam paled. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" She whispered the question, hoping he'd be kind enough to at least lie to her.

Jack looked at her for a moment debating over what his reply should be. _Aw what the hell..._

He grinned widely before clapping her on the shoulder. "Oh yeah!" He replied as he walked past her to settle himself at the table.

Sam turned back to the coffee pot and closed her eyes. _If there was ever going to be a good time for the Goa'uld to attack earth...this would be it._

"Hey," Daniel said as he reached past her for the coffee pot.

She looked at him and mumbled something incoherent. _I think I'm going to be sick_. Sam looked at her watch wondering how long she had before she'd be sitting in the brig waiting news of her court martial for breaking the fraternisation rules.

"Take your seats people," General Hammond ordered as he entered the room.

Sam moved to take her seat. She didn't want to sit next to the Colonel, but she thought that would be preferable than having to face him across the table.

"Captain Carter," came the Generals voice.

"Sir?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

Her gaze flicked to Jack before returning to the General. "Yes Sir I'm fine." She could feel Hammond's eyes on her as she took her seat near Jack.

"Are you sure you're okay Captain?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. "Perhaps you should report to the infirmary."

"Yeah Sam," Daniel agreed. "You don't look so hot."

"That's a matter of opinion..." Jack mumbled loud enough for only Carter to hear.

Sam nearly choked on her coffee.

"What was that Colonel?" The General asked.

"I said it's hot in my opinion. In here I mean." Jack gestured around the room. "Too hot in the briefing room. Maybe that's the Captains problem?"

General Hammond looked around considering his 2IC's suggestion. "Perhaps you're right Colonel," he replied. "I'll have maintenance check it out."

"There's no need for that General," Sam hurriedly cut in. "I'm fine really."

Hammond looked at her for a few moments longer before nodding and taking his seat at the top of table. "Very well Captain," he conceded. "We'll start the briefing, but if you feel unwell I want you to go straight to Doctor Fraiser."

"Yes Sir," Sam agreed risking a glance sideways at the Colonel.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Carter?" Jack asked grinning so only she could see his face.

She didn't think it was possible, but she could feel herself blushing even more. "Yes Sir." _Not going to the brig then..._

"I'm just thinking about your health Carter," Jack continued. "One minute you're pale, the next you're flushed." He reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. "Haven't had anything out of the ordinary happen lately? No sudden shocks or surprises? No...oh I don't know...excitement?"

Sam glared at him. _Yeah, my CO practically flashed me last night! _"No Sir! Thank you for your concern though Sir!" she replied through gritted teeth.

Jack showed her one last knowing smile before turning back to the General with a straight face.

"If you're satisfied Colonel," the General started. "Could we please get on with this briefing?"

Judging from the Colonels attitude this morning Sam knew that he hadn't realised that she'd noticed _his_ little "excitement" problem last night before he pulled his jeans back on. She bore holes into the back of the his head. _Okay_, she thought to herself. _If that's the way you want to play this...two can definitely play this game buddy..._

_/_

A/N

oh that Jack is such an incorrigible scamp! :D hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

General Hammond looked up when he heard the knock at his door. "Colonel, come in."

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes," the General replied, gesturing for Jack to take a seat. "We've heard back from the Tolan."

"Good news I hope?" Jack asked, hoping that it was for the sake of the planet. _And for the sake of my fishing trip..._

The General smiled. "It is, yes. Apparently Captain Carter managed to convince Nareem of the importance of what we were proposing, both for the Tolan as well as for us."

Jack forced a smile. _I bet old Nareem didn't take too much convincing when it was Carter doing the talking..._

Then he smiled for real. "So I guess that means I'm good to head out to Minnesota?"

"Not so fast Colonel," the General replied, effectively wiping the smile from Jacks face. "We still don't have the all clear. I need you, and SG-1 to remain on base for the time being."

"Yes Sir," Jack replied miserably.

"Dismissed Colonel." The General watched as his 2IC walked dejectedly out the door and couldn't help but chuckle. "That boy doesn't give up..."

As Jack walked down the corridor he smiled despite the situation. _Well I guess if it can't be 'gone fishin' time, it could be 'pester the crap outta Carter' time..._

/

Jack arrived in the control room with his usual amount of excess energy.

"Hey Daniel," he called over to his friend. "Have you seen Carter?"

Daniel looked up from the book he had his nose buried in. "No she hasn't been here in the last half hour."

Jack frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

_Bored Jack is a pain in the ass Jack, _Daniel thought as he watched the Colonel. "Have you tried her lab?" He asked, hoping some suggestions as to Sam's whereabouts would get him to leave them in peace.

Jack gave him a look.

"Okay, what about the mess?"

"Yes Daniel I tried the mess!" Jack replied as he flopped down in the chair next to him.

"Her quarters?"

"Nope! She's not there either."

"Well perhaps she's left the base?" Daniel suggested.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the young scientist. "Carter? Leaving her doohickeys without someone forcibly removing her?"

"Don't worry Jack I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later," Daniel replied turning back to his book.

After swinging on his chair for a moment Jack leaned over Daniels shoulder. "Whatcha readin'?"

Daniel gripped the book with one hand and pushed his glasses up his nose with the other. "Jack..."

Jack pursed his lips as he looked away from Daniel. "Walter!" He barked.

"Yes Sir?" The little Sergeant replied from where he sat at the control panel.

"You know everything that goes on around here," Jack stated, getting out of his chair to stand over the smaller man. "Where's Captain Carter?"

"Ah, exactly Sir? I'm not quite sure," he replied.

Jack could tell he was trying to avoid answering the question. _Interesting_...

_"Walterrrr..."_ Jack dragged out the mans name making it almost a question. "You know something! Spill!"

Walter glanced around furtively. "The last time I saw her was a few hours ago Sir..."

Jack waved a hand at him to continue. "And?"

"Ah, well Captain Carter came in and spoke to Sergeant Siler for a few minutes."

Jack stared at Walter and he quickly went on. "And then they left together Sir." He continued when Jack raised his eyebrows. "They didn't say where they were going Colonel."

"Hmm!" Jack said thoughtfully. "Well I suppose Siler is the technical Sergeant and Carter is the techno babble expert...Thank you Sergeant," Jack replied before turning back to Daniel. "Danny!"

Daniel jumped at Jacks use of his name, loud in the confines of...well indoors!

"Jack?"

"Where would Carter and Siler go?"

Daniel frowned as he struggled to understand the turn in the conversation, not having heard Walter and Jacks interaction.

"You know, Siler? Tall, sandy blonde hair..."

"Yes, yes I know who Sergeant Siler is," Daniel replied. "I don't know. But now that you mention it I have seen them together quite a lot lately."

Walters eyes widened and he quickly turned back to his screen.

Jack saw the look on his face and pounced. "What aren't you telling me Sergeant?"

"Well it's nothing really Sir..."

"But?"

Walter glanced quickly at Daniel. "As Doctor Jackson said they have been spending a lot of time together recently."

"How much time?" Jack wanted to know. "Sergeant?" Jack asked a little more forcefully when his answer wasn't forthcoming.

"Every other day or so Captain Carter arrives up here about five minutes before Sergeant Siler is due to go off duty," he looked down feeling like he was ratting out his best friend. "They talk for a few minutes and then they go off together Sir. But Sergeant Siler has never told me where they go."

"Or what they do..." Daniel finished thoughtfully.

Jack glanced at him sharply. _What the hell are you up to Carter?_

_/_

Jack had looked everywhere he could think of with no success. He was just coming up through the lowest levels of the SGC where the maintenance tunnels were when he heard a noise from one of the rooms that adjoined a cross tunnel. He moved towards the partly closed door, stopping when he heard Carters voice.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry ma'am!"

_Was that Siler?_

"That's okay Sergeant," Sam replied. "I shouldn't have had my hand there while you were trying to do that anyway."

"I think we both need three hands for this!"

Sam chuckled and then sighed. "I don't think we're doing it right."

"It does seem strange, but that's how the book said to do it. There are pictures and everything."

"I know that's what the book says to do," Sam replied. "But does this really feel right to you?"

"No it doesn't," Siler admitted.

"Besides," Sam stated. "I don't care what the book says...there is no way _that_ is going to fit in _there_."

_What the hell are those two doing in there!?_

"Perhaps if you moved over here and tried from a different angle?" Siler suggested.

"I'm not a contortionist!"

Siler laughed. "I guess you would have to be to do that!"

"Show me that picture again?" Sam asked.

Jack heard movement as, he assumed, Siler handed her 'the book'.

"Well there's our problem right there!" She exclaimed. "There's no way your fingers can fit in there."

"No," he admitted. "But yours might."

"But you can't get your hand in over here either," she pointed out. "That means I have to try to reach both places at once."

Jack risked a glance in through the slightly opened door and saw Siler shrug.

Sam sighed. "Well I guess I'd be doing it all if I was by myself anyway," Sam conceded. "It'll be a stretch, but I'll give it a go."

"Just ask if you need me to do anything for you," Siler added.

"Oh for cryin out loud!" Jack yelled not able to take this any longer. "Carter what the hell do you think you're doing in here!?" He demanded as he flung the door wide open.

Siler stood up from where he was leaning over Sam, her head popping up moments later from the other side of her motorcycle, startled eyes wide.

"Colonel!" Siler stated standing to attention his eyes straight ahead.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

Jack closed his eyes. _Aww crap! _"Ahh...I've been looking for you everywhere Captain..."

Sam glanced at Siler still rigidly at attention.

"At ease Sergeant," Jack ordered waving a hand towards the bike. "Carry on with...whatever it was you were doing."

Siler relaxed slightly turning back to the Indian motorcycle they had been working on. He loved that thing just about as much as Captain Carter did and jumped at every chance she gave him to get his hands on it.

Sam came around the bike to stand next to Jack, intrigued at the flustered look on his face. She thought about what the conversation between her and Siler _could_ have sounded like from the hallway. _He didn't actually think...oh this is priceless!_ Sam fought the grin that threatened to appear and turned back to the bike.

"She's a real beauty isn't she Sir?" She asked admiring the classic piece of machinery.

"Yes!" Jack agreed quickly and loudly. "She is!"

Sam smiled. "She's taking no small amount of TLC to get her back into fighting shape," Sam admitted. "But the Sergeant here has been kind enough to give up a great deal of his free time to help me out."

Silers head emerged from around the same place Sam's had been minutes earlier. "It's a pleasure ma'am," Siler assured her. "She's sure worth the trouble," he continued as he stroked a hand over the tank and down along the old tattered seat.

_Well that's...unsettling_, Jack thought watching the Sergeant. Then he turned back to Carter and saw her eyeing the machine with the same...amount of weirdness, and gave up trying to understand the attraction.

"God you two are as bad with this as you are with your alien doodads."

"Yes Sir!" They both agreed in unison with a smile.

Jack held up his hands. "I'll leave you two to your...worship..."

Sam and Siler smiled at each other as he disappeared behind the bike once more.

As Jack moved to the door Sam stopped him.

"Did you want me to come with you Sir?"

Jack turned back to her. "No," he answered shaking his head.

"Well I thought you must have wanted me for something fairly important the way you busted in here..." She absolutely revelled in the blush that quickly spread from the exposed part of his chest to cover his throat.

"Ah, well, actually..."

Sam's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Wait, Colonel," she began as if this was the first time the thought had occurred to her. "You didn't think that Sergeant Siler and I were..."

"No!" Jack interrupted. "No, no...nothing like that."

"Sir?" Siler asked standing slowly.

_Oh geez! The guy looks like I just kicked his puppy or something..._

"No Sergeant, I assure you...I..."

"Colonel I really am surprised that you would think..." Sam interrupted him.

"Enough!" Jack barked. He glanced at Carter and could see her fighting a grin. _Why you little...I can't believe you got me so easily!_

"Really Sergeant, I was just looking for Captain Carter to...get her to try to explain wormhole theory to me. Again."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Well that's how bored I am Carter!"

Satisfied that the Colonel didn't think he was trying to take advantage of Captain Carter, Siler went to return to the bike.

"You know what Sergeant?" Sam asked. "Why don't we call it a night? Maybe a solution to getting those bolts out will come to us tomorrow."

Siler nodded. "Yes ma'am," he replied wiping his hands on the rag hanging from his pocket. "Goodnight Sir, ma'am."

"Goodnight," they both answered.

They stood awkwardly for a moment after Siler left before Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll just be going," he said as he moved towards the door.

"I don't think so," Sam replied pushing the door closed before he could reach it.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You owe me an apology," she stated. _Oh what are you doing Carter?_

"Excuse me?" Jack asked incredulously. _Well this__ is interesting._

Sam gestured towards the door. "I know what you were thinking when you barged in here."

"That would be 'I know what you were thinking when you barged in here' _Sir! ...Captain..._" Jack said emphasising her rank.

Sam smirked. "I also know what you were thinking in your quarters last night..._Sir_!"

Jack stared at her and she smiled.

"Let's just say I notice the _little_ things...Sir..."

Jack looked affronted. "Hey! Take it easy on the little!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked. "No giggling!"

They just stood for a moment and regarded each other.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So...you noticed that huh?"

Sam blushed and shrugged slightly. "Kinda hard to miss..."

Jack raised his eyebrows looking pleased.

Sam grinned. "It made Homers belly stick out..."

Jack laughed out loud and shook his head. He looked at her. "I am sorry."

"About?"

Jack shrugged. "Both."

Sam nodded her head and looked down as if she were considering whether to accept his apology. "Partially accepted."

"Partially?"

"I accept your apology about the misunderstanding that just happened," she clarified.

"And the other?" Jack asked, his heart beating hard against his ribs as he waited for her response.

_Do I really want to do this?_ She looked up at him before moving.

Jack held his breath as she stood on her toes, her cheek touching his.

"Never apologise for that..." She breathed, her lips brushing his ear.

He stood stock still as she moved away, only letting out the breath he had been holding when he heard the door shut behind him.

/

A/N

so who do you think is winning so far Jack or Sam? :D

just want to say thanks for all the reviews as well. I really appreciate the feedback and it's nice to know that you guys are enjoying the story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A soon as the door clicked shut behind her Sam ran. "What the hell did you just do Carter!?" She mumbled to herself. She smacked the elevator button repeatedly until the car arrived and then she dived into the relative safety of its confines. She thought she saw movement as the doors began to close and willed the elevator to ascend as quickly as possible.

"Whoa!" Daniel cried as Sam smacked into him in the corridor. "Where's the fire!?"

Sam looked over her shoulder. "About two minutes behind me would be my guess."

Daniel noticed for the first time how hard she was breathing. "What's going on?"

Sam grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and started pulling him along. "I'll tell you," she promised. "But let's get to your quarters first."

"What? Why?" Daniel asked. "Yours are closer."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes Daniel, but he'll look for me there!" She explained as if it should be completely obvious to the archaeologist. Then she frowned. "Actually he'll probably look for me in yours as well, but I can hide and you can lie and tell him I'm not there.

"Who are we talking about?" Daniel asked as he stumbled along in Sam's wake.

"Come on!" Sam demanded picking up the pace.

When they entered his room and the door was closed, and locked he noted, securely behind them he tried again. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

Sam fell on his bed and covered her face with her hands. _How much should I tell him? Oh what's the difference? He already knows how I feel about the Colonel and he thinks the regs are stupid anyway..._

"I just told the Colonel that he shouldn't apologise for getting...aroused around me," she blurted._ Oh God! I just told the Colonel that he shouldn't apologise for getting aroused around me!_

Daniels eyebrows hit his hair line. "You did what?"

"I know!"

He sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm assuming there's some context there that you haven't told me about?" He enquired as he laid down alongside her on the narrow bunk, wiggling his hips to get her to move over and make room for him.

"Mmhmm," Sam moaned from between her fingers.

"Because as it is, it sounds like you just told Jack that it's okay with you if you make him horny..." Daniels voice cracked with barely controlled mirth as he finished _that_ sentence.

"Daniel!" Sam cried as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" He protested, elbowing her back. "I'm just working with what you gave me."

"I know."

"So tell me what happened to bring about this...unorthodox conversation between you two."

Sam rolled over and placed her arm across his stomach, resting her chin on her hand. She sighed as her blue eyes met his. "I messed up Daniel," she started. "I think the Colonel tried to make a bit of a joke out of it to make me feel better. But I just couldn't let it go...and now I think it's gone way too far."

"Hey," Daniel replied softly, placing a hand on her shoulder seeing her genuine distress. He moved further up the bed so his head was resting on the pillow and she moved with him to maintain their position. "Tell me what happened that's got you so upset."

So Sam did. She recounted the whole story from the very beginning, returning the cap, having the Colonel catch her sleeping in his bed, her noticing his state of undress, her noticing his...other state...Then she told him what happened in the briefing room and finally about what had happened a half hour ago downstairs. She looked back to Daniel when she had finished and was astonished to see him grinning at her.

"Hey!" She cried. "I just told you the whole mortifying tale and you're laughing at me?"

Daniel did laugh then. "You're overreacting Sam!"

Sam sat up, but left her hand resting on his abdomen. "How can you say that Daniel?" She demanded incredulously. "You know how I feel about him...and now _he_ knows how I feel about him. And it's all just a big joke to him!" She focused on his face again. "And apparently it's all a big joke to you too! I thought you were my best friend!" She accused.

Daniel sobered again. "I am and you know that I'm always here for you. I'll always be on your side Sam."

Sam couldn't deny that was true, but she still felt hurt by his reaction to her dire situation. "This is serious. What if the Colonel decides that we shouldn't be on SG-1 together anymore now he knows how I feel?"

"I don't think it would come to that," Daniel tried to assure her. "Besides, if you're so sure that he was only joking about it all, what makes you think that he's not thinking the exact same thing about you?"

Sam considered this for a moment before replying. "I'm the one that just told him he shouldn't apologise for getting...horny..."

"Ah, but he's the one that actually got..." He waved a hand not really wanting to have to think too much about Jack in _that_ state. "...in the first place," Daniel pointed out sensibly.

_Holy Hannah! He's right!_

Daniel tried to keep a straight face, he did. Really. But he couldn't stop the grin from reappearing. He felt better when he noticed Sam was also starting to smile a little.

"You've got to admit Sam," he said. "It is funny!"

She smiled finally. "If I weren't so embarrassed I suppose I could see the funny side of it," she admitted.

Daniel started to laugh then and it wasn't long before Sam joined in his contagious laughter.

Sam felt better after having confided in Daniel, and after their laughter had subsided, they lay back on the bed together and just talked about nothing in particular, until Daniel moved the subject back to Jack.

"This little incident not withstanding," Daniel started. "How are you holding up with all of the Jack stuff anyway?"

Sam sighed. "Okay I guess," she replied. "I mean it's difficult feeling the way I do and having to pretend every day that he's just my CO."

"I think we all have a closer relationship than that," Daniel replied thoughtfully. He debated whether to say out loud what he was thinking, finally deciding just to say it. "You know I think Jack feels the same way about you?"

Sam scrunched up her face at that. "What? No he doesn't!"

Daniel shrugged. "Remember I'm looking at this from the outside," he pointed out.

"And?" She prompted.

"And," he continued. "I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching."

They lay there in silence for a moment.

"_Annnd_..." Daniel said grinning. "You've witnessed first hand how you make Homers belly stick out..."

Sam giggled and smacked him in the arm.

Daniels hand flew to cover her mouth when there was a sudden loud knock on the door.

"Yes?" He called out.

The door handle moved but the door stayed shut because Sam had the forethought to lock it.

"Daniel," came the Colonels voice. "Lemme in!"

"Ah, hang on a minute!" Daniel called back as he frantically tried to help Sam cram herself into his locker.

Jack eyed the door suspiciously. "Is Carter in there?"

"No!" Daniel called back, wincing at the direct lie.

"Why's your door locked?"

"A guy can't ask for a little privacy around here?" He reasoned as he shoved some clothes over Sam and closed the door on her.

"You do know I have a key that will open any door on the base don't you?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Okay!" Daniel replied as he pulled the door open. "I was just getting dressed."

Jack stepped in and looked around. Not seeing any indication that Carter was present he moved over to sit at Daniels desk chair.

After a few minutes when Jack still hadn't spoken Daniel broke the silence. "So is there a reason you nearly broke down my door?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Jack replied. "I didn't nearly break down your door!"

"Oh that's right you have a key!" Daniel corrected himself. T_here has to be some human rights violation in there somewhere..._

Jack played with a small statue on Daniels desk and shrugged, studiously avoiding looking at the younger man. "I was just looking for Carter."

"Again or still?" Daniel asked even though he knew the answer to that question.

Jack looked up at him then. "Again," he admitted finally.

Daniel nodded his head and glanced towards the locker. "Soooo..."

"So?"

Daniel smiled. "_Soooo_...what's going on Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Don't know what you mean Danny boy."

Daniel stared at Jack knowing he wouldn't get the same candidness from the Colonel as he had from Sam, and maybe that was for the best at the moment anyway. Sam was his best friend, but he wasn't sure it would be entirely ethical to let Jack spill his guts about how he felt about Sam when he didn't know she was listening in.

"Well in that case," Daniel replied. "You can see she's not here, so..."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend. _Well that was just way too easy on the scale of Daniel deflection..._

"Carter is here isn't she?"

Daniel looked bemused as he gestured around the small room. "The only place she could be is under the bed or stuffed in my locker Jack," he reasoned. "And you can see she's not hiding under my bed. Care to check the locker?" _Please don't check the locker..._

Jack rolled his eyes though he realised Daniel was right. He couldn't imagine that Carter would be hiding in a locker!

"No! I don't want to check your locker Daniel!"

Daniel stood awkwardly when Jack made no move to leave and he was starting to get a bit anxious wondering how much longer Sam could stay crammed in the tiny locker. He'd had enough bad experiences of that kind when he was in school and he didn't want to leave his friend there for too much longer.

"So I thought I might go down to the mess and see what they have left over from lunch," Daniel said suddenly.

Jack considered this for a moment. "I could go for some cake," he replied standing up from the desk.

Daniel smiled and moved to the door. When they were half way to the elevator Daniel stopped. "You got on and I'll meet you there, there's a book I want to grab..."

"Nuff said," Jack interrupted raising his hand as he continued on towards the elevator.

"Sam," Daniel called as soon as he entered his room.

"Hurry up and get me out of here Daniel," came Sam's muffled reply.

He opened the door and pulled his clothes off of Sam.

"You'll have to help me out," she said as she tried to stand up straight. "I can barely feel my legs."

Daniel helped Sam over to sit on his bed where she rubbed at her legs to get the circulation going again.

"Nice going to get the Colonel out of here," she said.

"Speaking of," Daniel replied with a grimace as he grabbed a book from his desk. "I have to go meet him down in the mess."

Sam nodded. "I'll see you later."

"You should come with me," he suggested.

She stopped rubbing and looked up at that. "What!?"

He shrugged. "We could've just met in the corridor," Daniel reasoned. "Jack wouldn't know the difference."

Sam began to shake her head. "I don think..."

"Well I do," Daniel argued as he pulled her up from the bed. "You can't avoid him forever and this way the first time you see him there'll be other people around. You can gauge what he's thinking."

_He really is a genius!_ "You really are a genius!"

Daniel smiled. "And you're only just figuring this out now?"

They both laughed at that and headed off towards the mess and a waiting Jack O'Neill.

/

A/N

so this one didn't have much Sam/ Jack interaction but I hoped you enjoyed anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had claimed a table where he could sit facing the entrance to the mess just in case Carter decided to turn up. As it turned out he didn't have long to wait, watching as she followed Daniel through the doorway and across to the serving area.

"I can feel him watching me Daniel," sam hissed as they both grabbed a bowl of jello from the display. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can," Daniel argued. "I'll be right there with you."

Sam took a deep breath and followed him over to the table, noticing that the Colonel didn't take his eyes off her all the way over.

"Daniel," Jack greeted.

"Jack," Daniel replied as he sat down.

"Carter..."

"Sir," Sam replied, her eyes focussed on her bowl as she sat down.

"Eyes front Captain!" Jack ordered, watching her expression very carefully as she focussed on him. He was sure he was right about her feelings for him, but before he took it any further there needed to be no doubt whatsoever. He'd be getting himself into a world of trouble if he was wrong.

He saw what he needed to see in her gaze before she had time to disguise it and he smiled slightly. Jack decided he would not make the first move here. He wanted to know that whatever Carter said and did from this point on was because she wanted this...because she wanted him, and not because she thought she had to reciprocate the feelings of her commanding officer. He decided he would let her see exactly how he felt about her, and hopefully she would come to him.

As she looked at him Sam noticed the slight tug at the corner of his mouth and couldn't help but imagine her lips there. Her eyes moved up to his and she had to stifle a small gasp of surprise at what she found there. She had never been a fan of romantic novels and thought it ridiculous when she read certain characterisations, but she really could think of no better way to describe the look she was now getting from Colonel Jack O'Neill, than smouldering. The intensity in his chocolate eyes as he gazed at her openly nearly took her breath away. _Literally_, she thought as she struggled to make her mind concentrate on taking that next breath.

Daniel glanced from one of his friends to the other and could see there was something going on he was not privy to. He was just considering excusing himself when Jack stood from the table.

"I forgot to mention," Jack said as he stood. "I ran into General Hammond before. He was coming to let us know that we could head home if we wanted to."

"Oh," replied Daniel. "That's good, but I think I'll keep working on that translation for a few more hours."

Jack glanced at him and nodded before settling his eyes back on Carter for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm heading home," he said simply, hoping she picked up on what he was offering.

"Not going to Minnesota then Sir?" She asked struggling to keep her voice steady under his intense scrutiny.

"Nope," he smiled, that same corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "I'm thinking it might be more interesting to hang around."

Sam's heart beat hard and fast in her chest at the thought of what she was about to say. "I'm thinking you might be right," she replied, surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

At that, the slight quirk of his lips turned into a full blown smile. His eyes stayed on hers for a few moments longer before his gaze moved to encompass both his teammates. "I'll see you guys later," he said finally before walking away.

Daniel watched until Jack had cleared the doorway and then turned his attention to his friend. "Well that was...interesting..."

Sam looked at him a wide grin breaking out across her face. "It sure was."

Daniel smiled back at her, happy that her fears about Jack seemed to have been allayed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I know what I want to do."

"Which is?" Daniel asked, encouraging her to go on.

Her smile faltered slightly, her insecurity coming through once again. "Go over to his house tonight," she all but whispered.

"After that conversation I thought that would be a no brainer..."

"But what about the regs..."

Daniel raised a hand cutting her off. "I know you're worried about that side of it," he confirmed. "And it's your decision Sam...Jack just made sure of that..."

Sam nodded her head in agreement at that. She had also realised what the Colonel was doing and while she appreciated that he was mindful about her feeling any pressure from him, she was also scared to death about having to be the one to take the next step.

"But I think you'll regret it if you don't at least go over there."

Sam thought about what Daniel had said and realised he was right, at that moment making up her mind that she would do it. She would sign out of the Mountain right now and head home to shower and get ready to...

_Ohmygoodness_...

Even thinking about what she was planning on doing tonight made her feel slightly woozy. How was she ever going to get up enough courage to go through with this!? Then she looked back to her friend and knew the answer to that one. "Come home with me?"

/

"You're going," Daniel said as he turned Sam back out her own front door.

"What happened to 'it's my decision?'", she asked.

"It was your decision," Daniel agreed. "And you made that decision. And you made me promise I would make you go through with that decision."

Sam just stared at him.

"Remember?" He asked. "It was only four hours ago..."

"I remember," she replied trying unsuccessfully to get back past Daniel into her own house. "And now I've made a new decision."

Daniel placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Sam, if you tell me now that you have really properly thought about this and that you really don't want this to happen...that you _really_ don't want Jack...then I'll drop it and we'll make margaritas and order Chinese food and spend the night watchIng bad D-grade movies on the scifi channel marathon..."

"You know I do..."

"Do what Sam? I want to hear you say it out loud..."

Sam took a slow deep breath and swallowed. "I want Jack O'Neill..."

Daniel beamed at her. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Oh no! Of course it wasn't!" Sam ranted throwing her hands above her head. "Just admitting out loud that I want my _very off limits_ CO! Piece a cake!"

Daniel relented and pulled her into a hug. "You can't help what you feel Sam," Daniel said softly as he held his friend close. He released her looking her in the eye. "And if Jack feels the same way then you shouldn't let anyone tell you that it's wrong."

"We could go to jail," she pointed out.

Daniel blew out a breath before smiling. "Then don't get caught!"

Sam rolled her eyes before steeling herself for what was to come. "Wish me luck."

Daniel clapped her hard on the arm. "Go get him!"

"Ow! Hey!" Sam complained as she rubbed at her arm.

"Sorry," Daniel said grimacing slightly. "Thought it'd be inspirational..."

Sam laughed, glad she'd asked him to come home with her. She knew she would never have made it out the door without him. She moved forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It was and thank you." With that she turned and headed down the walk to her car.

"And I don't want to see you home before daylight young lady," Daniel called after her.

She spun back at his words. "Daniel!"

"Oh don't tell me you're not thinking about it!"

She certainly couldn't deny that exact thought had been going through her head all afternoon. "Shut up!" She replied before getting in her car and driving off towards the Colonels house.

/

A/N

hi everyone that's still following :) sorry it's taken a few weeks to update this one but as we all know life catches up. Hope you enjoyed and I promise it won't be that long before I update again with what maybe be the final chapter.

and thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate every one


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sat on his couch and tried to watch TV but not even his favourite Simpsons episode could take his mind off what _could_ happen tonight.

_Think on that one Jack_, he told himself. _You'd be disobeying the same regulations you've spent most of your life following._ He did think on it. Sure there had been women in his command before who he'd been attracted to, and from the amount of flirting they did he had a pretty good idea of how they felt about him. But there was no one that he'd seriously thought about breaking those regs for. _Until now..._

He got up and paced around his living room for the umpteenth time, looking down at the rug to see if he was starting to leave tracks when his door bell rang.

"Oh crap..." He breathed, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest, adrenaline flooding his body.

_Man up airman! _He ordered himself. _You made it clear in no uncertain terms that this is what you wanted. Now get over to that door and don't keep the lady waiting!_

Jack moved towards his front door just as the bell chimed again, swiping his hands down his pants legs as he went suddenly worried he was going to have sweaty palms. _What are you planning on doing Jack? Shaking her hand for cryin out loud?_ He stopped mid swipe realising how ridiculous _that_ would be.

_God why am I so nervous? It's just Carter! Open the door already..._

Jack opened the door to see Sam standing on the stoop. _Okay...that is not just Carter..._

Sam turned back when she heard the door open and smiled. Her smile faltered a little though when he seemed like he was stunned that she had actually turned up. _Oh no._..

Jack recovered when he saw the smile start to slide from her face. "Hey," he said smiling widely as he moved aside to let her in.

Her smile returned as she moved past, brushing against him just slightly.

Jack closed his eyes at the contact before closing his door and turning to face her. "Take your coat?"

"Sure," Sam replied as she shrugged out of it.

_Definitely not just Carter!_ Jacks brain yelled as he got a first glimpse of what she was wearing.

Sam drank in the sight of her commanding officer as he took her coat. _Okay Carter you really need to stop thinking of him as your CO tonight...Holy Hannah he's gorgeous.._.

Jack turned aside to hang Sam's coat on the stand behind the door, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath before turning back toward her. _Calm down O'Neill..._

_Just do it!_ Sam's brain ordered. _Stop overthinking everything and just do what you've wanted to do for the past three years before you lose your nerve..._

As Jack turned back to face her Sam moved forward quickly covering the small space between them. Her hand went to the smooth skin at the back of his neck, his silvering hair just tickling her fingers. Standing on her toes she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his.

Sam's actions caught Jack so off guard he just froze at the contact his eyes wide and staring at his second in command. _Don't think of her that way tonight._ He saw it the moment the doubt came into her mind, the slight crease in her brow, the lessening of the pressure of her hand on the back of his neck. _Oh hell no O'Neill you move now!_

Sam let out a small gasp as Jacks arms moved around her pulling her closer to him, at the same time his body moved them both back against the opposite wall of the small hallway. One of his hands moved up to caress the side of her neck as he increased the pressure of the contact between them. Sam's other hand moved to rest on his hip and she realised she was becoming a little lightheaded so she pulled back slightly, just enough to break the contact between them.

Jacks eyes searched hers wanting to make sure that she wasn't having second thoughts now..._that_...had just happened...

Sam smiled, realising what he was thinking. "Sorry S..." She paused, just managing to catch herself before she used the word. "Jack..." She whispered instead almost reverently. "Need air..."

Jacks eyes slid back down to her lips as he slowly moved his thumb, brushing along her jawline.

Sam couldn't control the low groan that escaped her at the movement anymore than she could stop herself from moving into it.

He smiled at her reaction.

Sam noticed that little quirk of his lips that she loved so much and she placed her lips on that little upturn at the corner of his mouth, the tip of her tongue causing the barest hint of pressure there.

Now it was Jacks turn to moan as his eyes slid shut.

Sam grinned broadly at the reaction she had elicited.

Jack took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at her once again. They narrowed slightly as he took in her expression. "Are you laughing at me?" He nearly added 'Captain', glad he'd caught himself at the last moment. No one needed reminding of rank right now.

Sam couldn't help the giggle, which increased in fervour as his eyebrows rose. "No," she replied. The impulse to finish nearly all her sentences when talking to to him with 'Sir' or 'Colonel' was nearly overwhelming and she struggled to overcome it.

He leaned in close, revelling in the scent of her. "No giggling," he breathed.

Sam shivered as his lips lightly brushed her ear before she felt them move down over the column of her neck. "Jack," she sighed, her fingers slipping up into his close cropped hair.

Jack groaned and let his head fall forward to rest lightly on Sam's shoulder, the light graze of her fingernails on his scalp causing all the tiny hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

Sam's breathing hitched as Jack pulled back to look at her through heavily lidded eyes.

He let everything he felt for her show right then. Lust, longing, want..._need_...

She held her breath as he closed the distance between them, desperate to feel his lips on hers again.

The door bell sounded stopping him millimetres from her.

"Expecting someone?" She asked hoping like heck he wasn't.

He groaned. "I ordered Chinese..." He answered as he moved away from her turning towards the door.

He closed the door after paying the delivery guy and Sam grinned. "Lemme guess, bad D-grade movies on the scify channel?"

He smiled back his eyebrows lifting, clearly surprised by her revelation.

Sam shrugged "I heard there was a marathon..."

/

A/N

okay so there you go. I hope the ending was worth sticking with the story. I considered taking it further but sometimes I think you can take it too far. thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. Thanks for taking the time to read and let me know what you think :D


End file.
